no es para siempre
by lyrwen
Summary: muchas cosas no duran para siempre.. pero ¿una amistad?
1. Chapter 1

Estaba completamente solo en ese gran edificio, no había ni una sola alma que rondara por ahí, a pesar de caminar a un paso acelerado su respiración no era forzosa. De pronto se paró, sabía muy bien que no iba a llegar ¿ Para qué esforzarse? Mejor se iba a otro lugar a descansar lo que no pudo en la noche pasada. Se recargo en el barandal, alzó la vista y por una fracción de segundo su corazón dejo de latir. Ahí estaba, justo enfrente de él ¿cómo era posible? ¿no tendría que estar dentro del salón? aunque no estaba sola, estaba con un chavo, su rostro se tenso al momento de divisar quien era . Kouga. ¿ y ese estúpido que hacía con ella? La escucho reír con alegría, siempre con alegría, su risa era muy contagiosa por la sinceridad que demostraba. Siguió observando la escena, ellos conversaban amenamente ajenos alas miradas que Inuyasha lanzaba ala pareja ¿por qué tenía que estar con él? Si había miles de hombres en esa institución ¿por qué con el que más odiaba? Siguió observando, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo clamaba por ir y separar a ese maldito de ella, aunque solo charlaban él sabía que para Kouga no era una simple charla.

Su sentido de alarma se activó en el momento justo en el cual Kouga se aproximaba con suma cautela a Kagome, la iba a besar de eso estaba seguro ¿ ella cómo reaccionaría? ¿se lo permitiría?¿acaso ella sentía algo por Kouga? A pesar de ser mejores amigos, Inuyasha nunca tuvo el valor de preguntarle eso.

Debía actuar rápido si quería que lo que tramaba Kouga no funcionara pero ¿qué? Volteo desesperado a todos lados buscando por algo que pudiera servirle para evitar el beso de Kouga mientras que mentalmente suplicaba porque ella se alejará . Palpo sus pantalones "¡demonios! Ahora sería bueno tener una bola de béisbol", pero pronto se le ocurrió una idea cuando sintió un bulto en su bolsa. El celular. La llamaría para que pareciera una casualidad y así lograr que las intenciones de Kouga no se llevaran a cabo , pero ¿qué excusa pondría? ¿sería correcto hacerlo? Y si a Kagome también le atraía Kouga, de pronto la idea ya no resulto tan atractiva como antes, por que aunque él quisiera separarla de él, no podrá, era su mejor amiga y si su felicidad estaba alado de un pelmazo como Kouga, él no podría interponerse. Volteó de nuevo para ver si el cometido de Kouga por fin iba ser logrado, cuando de pronto Kagome lo apartó con suma fuerza de ella, Inuyasha vio la desilusión y el desconcierto en la cara de Kouga y la confusión y vergüenza en la de Kagome.

En ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas el tener un oído capaz de escuchar a largas distancias. Kagome con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas rojas parecía explicarle algo a Kouga, que la miraba todavía desilusionado, en eso Kouga agarro por los hombros a Kagome; Inuyasha no quiso ver más, sacó su celular y marcó el número que se sabía de memoria esperando encontrar una buena excusa. Antes de que alguien contestara bajo las escaleras corriendo para evitar ponerse en evidencia.

Un tono. Dos tonos. Al tercer tono contestaron.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Hola! Oye ¿dónde estas?- dijo Inuyasha tratando de disimular la ira que lo estaba carcomiendo

-Este..mmm ¿por qué? ¿pasó algo?-preguntó Kagome con algo de inseguridad en la voz

-¿qué no te puedo llamar?- a pesar de todavía estar suplicando mentalmente para que el mentecato que estaba con ella se fuera sonrió ante la inseguridad de ella

-No......no es eso, solo que se me hizo raro que marcaras tan temprano- Inuyasha no pudo identificar el alivio que produjo en Kagome su llamada.

-Ahh ya, bueno ¿quieres ir a desayunar?-dijo Inuyasha ya más calmado al ver que pudi encontrar una buena excusa

-No sé, es que tengo clase y voy a ver si me dejan entrar todavía-¿clase? Si podía no entrar para hablar con ese tonto también podría hacerlo por él ¿no?

-Ay ya no entres, solo es un día, aparte seguro te pasan los apuntes después ¿no? Te veo en las escaleras del segundo piso ¿va?-

-Esta bien te veo ahí- dijo Kagome al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha colgaba

Todo había salido bien , ahora el único problema era como abordar el tema a Kagome sin que sospeche algo, pero si Inuyasha descubría una vez más que Kouga tramaba algo con Kagome seguro las iba a pagar caro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.... alabanza a ella jaja**

**No es para siempre**

Observó por largo rato el celular, realmente él la había salvado ésta vez de discutir con Kouga algo incómodo, por ahorita, por que estaba segura que él no descansaría hasta tener una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿quién era?-preguntó Kouga algo irritado por la repentina interrupción.

-Ahm, un amigo que me invitó a desayunar, y como se le oía bastante desesperado estoy segura que le pasa algo, tengo que irme-dijo Kagome tratando de aparentar que decía una mentira, pero como ella era muy mala mintiendo rogaba por que Kouga la creyera

-Ah pues te acompaño, alo mejor lo podemos animar los dos ¿no?-

-¡¿Qué?! No...no sabes mejor voy yo sola, estoy segura que se enojaría bastante si alguien más va a escuchar cuando está mal, yo también haría lo mismo, enserio quédate, luego hablamos ¿va?-dijo Kagome ya empezando a impacientarse por la insistencia de Kouga

-Como quieras nena, pero enserio me encantaría que lo hicieras-se acerco de nuevo a ella esperando tener contacto con sus labios pero lo único que sintió fue la mejilla de ella, desilusionado de nuevo se irguió y la miro fijamente

-Este....si lo haré, luego hablamos-dijo Kagome dirigiéndose rápidamente al lugar donde quedo de verse con Inuyasha

-Vaya hasta que apareces, me estaba preguntando si tendría que ir yo solo a desayunar- dijo Inuyasha tranquilo al fin de ver a Kagome llegar sin el mentecato con el que estaba

-¿Sabes? Eres una persona muy impaciente, deberías de tratar de tener más paciencia eso te ayudaría mucho ¿no crees?-dijo Kagome burlona; a ella le encantaba devolverle las contestaciones a Inuyasha o irritarlo y como era muy fácil no se necesitaba de muchos esfuerzos para lograrlo

-Feh! Me gusta ser como soy, a propósito tú deberías dejar de ser tan fea, eso también ayudaría mucho-"aunque la verdad más ellas no podrías ser" pensó Inuyasha mientras Kagome ponía su peor cara de furia, como le hacía enojar que Inuyasha le dijera que era fea, con eso demostraba el poco tacto que lo caracterizaba

-jeje Kagome no me veas así, sabes que es una broma ¿verdad? Haber ¿quién te quiere?-dijo Inuyasha haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por evitar las consecuencias de la furia de Kagome que en esos momentos levantaba en forma de amenaza su puño

-Es obvio que tú no, pero no me importa ya hay muchas personas que me quieren mucho más que tú, así que lo superare pronto-dijo Kagome al tiempo que bajaba el puño y se disponía a caminar en dirección ala cafetería.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos por la sorpresa que le causo las palabras de Kagome. " Entonces sí le gusta, ¡demonios! ¿por qué nunca me di cuenta? ¡Maldito Kouga! " la ira que había logrado apaciguar volvía a surgir dentro de él, apretó los dientes y los puños para evitar gritarle, pero realmente no se podía contener, no era posible que la persona que más quería en este mundo se fuera con un canalla como lo era Kouga.

Kagome se paro y miro hacía atrás para ver a Inuyasha, no le sorprendió verlo así, siempre que se quedaba sin decir algo se enojaba, por lo tanto ya estaba acostumbrada a sus rabietas de niño chiquito.

-¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí? ¿qué no tenías prisa por ir a desayunar?-le dijo Kagome, como le gustaba provocarlo, verlo explotar después de un par de palabras valía la pena, esos momentos eran los que apreciaba Kagome, cuando sentía que su amistad era tan fuerte que hasta parecían hermanos, incluso muchos de sus amigos decían que se parecían en las actitudes, eso a ella no se le hacía nada extraño, era normal que después de conocer tan bien a alguien desde el jardín de niños algunos rasgos de personalidad se te pegaran del otro y vicerversa.

Inuyasha seguía sin mover un solo músculo, seguía sorprendido ¿cómo no lo vio venir? Era normal que a Kagome le gustara Kouga, de hecho ahora que lo razonaba no se le hacía raro, la mayoría de las chicas de la institución decían que Kouga era el hombre más guapo de ahí, pero Kagome no era como las demás entonces ¿por qué le gustaba?

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Yuju Inuyasha! ¿ oye te sientes bien?-a pesar de tener a Kagome a menos de un metro de distancia, Inuyasha escuchaba su voz como si estuviera a más de un kilómetro

-¡¡Inuyasha!! Ya de ya deja de estar jugando, me estas asustando-dijo Kagome, que por primera vez se estaba empezando a alarmar por la conducta tan extraña de él.

De pronto una idea suicida apareció en la cabeza de Kagome, hacerlo requería de agallas y de una velocidad extrahumana para huir, pero si quería que Inuyasha dejara de actuar de esa forma lo haría.

-¡Ouch! ¿Qué te pasa perra? ¿por qué hiciste eso?-gritó Inuyasha al sentir en su brazo la mordida que le dio Kagome para "despertarlo" de su trance

-Por que no me hacías caso......espera ¿cómo me dijiste?-

-¡Ahh! Ahora ¿por qué el jalón de pelo?- gritó aún más fuerte Inuyasha, parecía que hoy Kagome estaba muy agresiva " mejor se hubiera quedado con Kouga...no mejor no" pensó y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, Kagome lo miraba con una expresión molesta, aunque Inuyasha ya no estaba como hace unos momentos le molestaba en exceso que le dijera perra, tanto que por eso decidió jalarle el pelo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-dijo Kagome mirándolo seria y expectante

-¿A mi? Nada ¿debería de pasarme algo?-dijo ahora irritado por la mordida y el jalón de pelo, eso sin mencionar el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer

-Dímelo, es obvio que algo te pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?- lo miro con suavidad y ternura, realmente a ella no le gustaba que Inuyasha le ocultara cosas y menos si era cuando algo lo tenía así

-Aaa ¡cómo eres necia! ¡ya te dije que no me pasa nada!-camino a paso raudo en dirección ala cafetería ¡ cómo odiaba cuando Kagome lo miraba así! " es imposible decirle que no" pensó Inuyasha sobandose aún el lugar donde lo había mordido anteriormente Kagome

-¡Oye! ¡espera! ¡aún me debes un desayuno!- dijo Kagome empezando a correr para poder alcanzar a Inuyasha, aunque se sentía todavía intrigada y preocupada por lo que le sucedía a su amigo lo dejaría pasar por ahorita, ya después investigaría bien y no lo haría sola.

* * *

Hola!! bueno espero que les guste este nuevo cápitulo...... y muchsimas gracias por poner esta sencilla historia en su lista de favoritos y también por los reviews.... estoy de acuerdo ami tambien me gusta que sufra inuyasha se lo merece! jaja bueno tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.... en caso de que no actualice en esto que queda de la semana pasen un buen fin de semana =D

atte: lyrwen =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.... alabanza a ella jaja**

**No es para siempre**

-¡Kagome!- escucho que alguien le gritaba, en estos momentos no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, así que siguió caminando por el pasillo abarrotado de gente mientras miraba sus zapatos negros preguntándose ¿qué sería lo que tenía Inuyasha? Alo mejor había vuelto a discutir con sus padres; ella sabía muy bien de los problemas que llegaba a tener con ellos, en especial son su padre. Se detuvo al tiempo que reflexionaba eso, el haber tenido una discusión con sus padres también podría justificar el porque de su llegada tarde. "¡claro! Debió de haber sido por eso, y yo que me preocupe por nada" pensó comenzando a caminar de nuevo, ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Kagome!-volteo hacia atrás y hacia los lados para ver quien era la persona que la llamaba, al no ver a nadie conocido se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.¿Qué haría para contentar a Inuyasha? Aunque podría ser contraproducente, dado que luego a Inuyasha no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida y eso lo hacía ponerse peor que antes " Ay ya, algo se me ocurrirá"

-¡Kagome!- ¿Quién rayos era la persona que la llamaba? Frunció el ceño y se detuvo, volteo hacia atrás y a menos de cinco metros vio a su mejor amiga Sango corriendo hacia ella. Sango se detuvo abruptamente cuando llego en frente de Kagome.

-¿por qué no me hacías caso?-dijo Sango ya que había recuperado el aire, frunciendo el ceño; Sango era la mejor amiga de Kagome, las dos sabían exactamente todo de la otra

-Jeje es que si volteaba pero no veía a nadie conocido-sonrió de forma inocente, realmente tenía que empezar a poner más atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor si no terminaría metiéndose en muchos problemas. Sango levantó una ceja al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en sus caderas y miró fijamente a Kagome.

-Bueno esta bien, te creo.....¿qué crees?-le dijo con su más radiante sonrisa y dando un pequeño saltito como niña chiquita. Kagome s le quedo viendo, cuando Sango hacía esos saltitos era por que algo muy emocionante iba ocurrir o ya había ocurrido

-¿qué pasó?...... espera ya sé, por fin te decidiste a cambiar tú personalidad tan escalofriante.....¡gracias kami!-dijo Kagome al tiempo que levantaba los brazos y miraba en dirección hacia el cielo.

-¡qué mala amiga eres! Ahora por eso ya no te digo la maravillosa noticia que te tengo, así que quédate con la duda-dijo enseñando la lengua y dándose la vuelta para que Kagome se sintiera "ignorada". Kagome sonrió y abrazo a Sango por la espalda, Sango se volteo y la abrazo a su vez.

-mm a ti te pasa algo ¿o me equivoco?-preguntó Sango sin soltar a Kagome todavía

-jaja no me pasa nada, solo te estoy abrazando-la soltó y le dio su mejor sonrisa-ahora dime ¿qué tenías que contarme?- Sango la miró expectante, alzó la ceja y sonrió

-espero que recuerdes que muy pronto será mi cumpleaños....¿te acuerdas que te había dicho que quería organizar una fiesta en mi casa?-Kagome asintió, por supuesto que sabía que era el cumpleaños de Sango, así que ya tenía el regalo de cumpleaños, incluso ya estaba empezando a pensar que hacer en caso de que la fiesta le fuera negada a Sango -Bueno pues esa era la noticia-continuó Sango apenas aguantando las ganas de gritar.

-¿qué? No me has dicho nada que no sepa ¿qué te dijeron?-le pregunto Kagome comenzando a impacientarse.

-jajaja ¡si vieras tú cara!-Kagome hizo un mohín y frunció el ceño-Esta bien ya te diré.... ¡me dijeron que sí!-Sango gritó lo último y brincó al tiempo que Kagome hacía lo mismo

-¿a quiénes vas a invitar? Tenemos que hacer muchas cosas, ¡tú cumpleaños es la próxima semana!-dijo Kagome empezando a caminar hacia las mesas donde siempre se sentaban Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y ella.

-¡Ni me digas! Me vas a tener que ayudar, hay que empezar hacer la lista de invitados, ya después todo será fácil ¿no o crees?-dijo Sango abrazando por los hombros a Kagome y siguiéndola

-Buen punto.....también hay que escoger tú vestido, por que no vas a verte igual que los demás-

-Pues tengo la idea de que sea de disfraces ¿qué te parece? Aunque algunos no creo que vayan disfrazados-meditó Sango poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla y viendo hacia el techo.

-Si pones en las invitaciones que es necesario, seguro lo harán-reflexionó Kagome

Continuaron su camino hacia las mesas de costumbre mientras iban riendo y planeando lo que proponía ser una gran fiesta.

Entró por la puerta principal de la cafetería, busco con la mirada si había alguien conocido y ahí en la mesa cerca del mostrador lo encontró, con una sonrisa se dirigió a ese lugar. Mientras caminaba iba admirando el paisaje que unas diminutas faldas le mostraban, pero a pesar de querer detenerse no lo haría, su presa estaba cerca.

Jaló una silla al momento que llego a su destino, provocando ruido al arrastrarla que resonó en todo el lugar. Se sentó y observo con paciencia a su mejor amigo que lucía bastante concentrado viendo la mesa mientras se mordía las uñas de la mano derecha. Esperó a ser visto, pero al no ser notado por su compañero dejo de lado la paciencia y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta que cada vez que es viernes o hace calor las chicas usan falda.... de hecho parece que ni traen nada- se maravilló Miroku al voltear a ver a una rubia que se veía bastante insinuante. No obtuvo respuesta, después de ver a tan bella mujer volteo a ver a Inuyasha, enarcó una ceja y se recargó en la mesa.

-¿qué es lo que te pasa?-preguntó observando con sumo cuidado a Inuyasha. El silencio volvió a ser su respuesta

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha-agitó una mano frente a él, pero obtuvo la misma reacción de antes. Se levantó y posó la mayor parte de su cuerpo sobre la mesa y chasqueó los dedos a escasos centímetros de la cara de Inuyasha.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Inuyasha al verse interrumpido de sus pensamientos.

-Eso es lo mismo que yo digo.....¿qué te pasa? Hace como diez minutos que estoy aquí hablando contigo y tu en la luna- contestó Miroku haciéndose el ofendido.

-Feh! No me mientas, acabas de llegar-contestó Inuyasha acomodándose en la silla.

-¡Qué raro que le creas a alguien!, pero lo bueno es que ya me acostumbre, ahora dime ¿qué te pasa?-

-No me pasa nada, hoy todos están paranoicos, primero Kagome y luego tu ¿demonios!-exclamó Inuyasha, no era que no confiara en su mejor amigo pero de seguro se burlaría de él.

-Wo wo wo espera un momento ¿Kagome? Ahora ¿qué pasó con ella?.... ano ser que ella sea el problema-intrigado, Miroku se acomodo en la silla para escuchar con mayor atención a Inuyasha

-Feh! No pasa nada con ella, no seas chismoso- se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño ¿tan transparente era?

-¿a quién tratas de engañar? Vamos Inu soy tu mejor amigo, ¡cómo si no supiera quien eres!-dijo Miroku como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-¿Cuándo piensas decir4le? No creo que ella se aleje, ella no es así-

-¿Decirle qué? No tengo nada que decirle-negó aún más irritado, ¿cuándo sería el día en que dejaran de meterse en su vida?

-¡oh! ¡vamos! Ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces, si no le confiesas tus sentimientos ella se va ir hermano, ¡por kami! Son el uno para el otro, lo único que impide esa relación eres tu- explicó Miroku, pasándose una mano por el cabello previamente desordenado y posando sus ojos azul oscuro en las dorados de su amigo.

-¿yo? ¿qué demonios no te das cuenta de la situación?-preguntó Inuyasha comenzando a alzar la voz y poniendo una mano en su cara en señal de exasperación

-por que me doy cuenta te lo digo, tu y tú necedad son los que no se quieren dar cuenta- explicó Miroku con ansiedad en la voz.

-Feh! No voy hacer nada, si no creas que no me he dado cuenta de las cosas.....aparte ella estaría mejor si mi.....se merece algo mejor-agachó la cabeza y vio sus tenis azules con negro, tratando de pensar en alguna otra cosa que no fuera una cierta pelinegra.

-Pero tu sí que eres ciego ¡hombre! Apuesto a que ella esta igual que tu, aparte ¿quién mejor que tu para estar con ella? No te rindas..... tu no eres así- apoyó Miroku, "vaya que pesimista me salió" pensó

-Ya no importa, nunca tuve una oportunidad con ella y ahora menos..... ese idiota de Kouga...Maldito sí que sabe como jugar- dijo Inuyasha rencoroso, apretó los puños conteniendo la ira y la amargura que lo estaban embargando.

-Kouga eh?.......Uhm ¿ no te estarás imaginando las cosas?-Miroku puso un dedo en su barbilla pensativo, suspiró y siguió viendo con atención a Inuyasha.

-¡¡QUÉ NO!! ¡¡NO SON IMAGINACIONES!! LOS HUBIERAS VISTO ¡¡DEMONIOS!!- gritó Inuyasha levantándose precipitadamente de la silla y llamando la atención de todas las personas en la cafetería.

-Tranquilo hermano, no es necesario que te levantes, pero que bueno que lo hiciste, llegaremos tarde-dijo Miroku viendo el reloj y tomando por sorpresa a Inuyasha, que esperaba que lo volviera a sentar para seguirlo terapeando, en vez de eso Miroku se levanto y se paró a su lado y le dio una palmada afectuosa en la espalda queriendo demostrar apoyo; siguió caminado con un absorto Inuyasha detrás de él, se paró en seco y se volteo a verlo.

-¿Sabes? Si sigue habiendo mujeres que usen faldas tan cortas juro que no me voy a resistir a tocar jaja- Miroku rió con ganas, provocando que Inuyasha sonriera y moviera la cabeza negativamente haciendo que su cabello largo y negro se meciera.

-eres imposible-dijo Inuyasha en un susurro viendo como su mejor amigo seguía su camino hacia las canchas.

-¡Kami! ¡qué tipo de prueba me estas poniendo!-exclamó Miroku en tono dramático poniéndose una mano sobre los ojos simulando estar llorando, con Inuyasha caminando a su lado.

**Hoola de nuevo!! aqui les traigo otro capitulo.....espero les este gustando.... muchas gracias por sus reviews en serio me motivan para seguir la historia jeje**

**prdon no por no subirlo antes...pro lo prometidho es deuda!! jajaj ke pasen una lindha semana y sobre todo FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!!!!! den todo su cariño y amor ese di y tambien los demas**

**atte:lyrwen =)**

**pd: ojala les regalen muchos chocolates ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi...cualquier queja y comentario a ella jejej...la historia la hice yo :D

**Capítulo 4**

**-**¡pásamela!- gritó Inuyasha corriendo hacía la canasta del equipo contrario. Miroku levantó la vista y lo divisó donde esperaba que estuviera, corrió lo máximo que pudo esquivando a dos jugadores del otro equipo, lanzó el balón en dirección a Inuyasha, éste saltó y apuntó los dos puntos necesarios para estar por arriba del equipo rival.

Chocaron palmas y siguieron jugando.

En las gradas alguien observaba atenta al partido, pero en especial a un joven apuesto con dorados ojos como rayos de sol y largos cabellos amarrados en una coleta alta, sonrió al verlo feliz y jugando; no podía negarlo ese hombre le era irresistible y estaba segura que en algún momento él estaría a su lado.

Inuyasha volteó hacía las gradas de donde había sentido desde hace más de unos instantes una mirada muy insistente, se encontró con unos ojos negros sin expresión, tez blanca como la cal, labios rojos tentadores y cabellos largos y negros que llegaban hasta la cintura de la jovencita en cuestión. Se sorprendió bastante, en caso de no haber puesto tanta atención en ella hubiera jurado que era Kagome, regresó su atención de nuevo al juego observando como su equipo defendía con ahínco su canasta, volvió su vista hacía la joven que aún lo observaba desde las gradas, y algo dentro de él le hizo sentir desconfianza, estaba seguro que no la conocía pero por la forma tan atenta como lo miraba ella a él sí. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar los recientes pensamientos que se habían formado en su cabeza.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó una femenina voz desde las gradas, volteó hacía la zona de juego y él balón le dio de lleno en la cara, produciendo que cayera de sentón y le sangrara la nariz por el impacto. Se escucharon muchas voces alrededor de él, gritos y exclamaciones de preocupación

-¡Hey hermano! ¿estás bien?- dijo Miroku abriéndose paso para ir a auxiliar a su mejor amigo

-¿Cómo va a estar bien?...¡velo! ¡está sangrando!- exclamó la muchacha que momentos antes se encontraba en las gradas. Miroku la volteó a ver, intrigado por el interés que al parecer ella demostraba en Inuyasha, mas no dijo nada.

-Vente hermano, ayúdame para que te pueda levantar, te llevare a la enfermería ¿está bien?- Miroku lo agarró debajo de los hombros, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder levantar a Inuyasha

-Feh! No tengo nada...solo fue un golpe ni que me fuera a ...-se dejó caer, presa de un desmayo repentino, Miroku con la ayuda de otros dos compañeros llevaron con mucho esfuerzo a Inuyasha a la enfermería. "¡Ah no inventes! ¡Cómo pesa! Ya hay que bajarle a la comida eh?"

-¡No! ¡Inuyasha responde! ¡no te puedes morir!-gritaba la muchacha de las gradas al borde de un colapso nervioso

-Señorita si quiere ayudar será que mejor se calle, el ponerse como loca esquizofrénica no ayuda mucho en ésta situación- declaró Miroku cargando todavía a Inuyasha al tiempo que seguía caminando hacía la enfermería.

Los demás compañeros de Inuyasha y de Miroku se comenzaron a reír por ver ala muchacha siendo callada por uno de los hombres más tranquilos que había en el instituto.

Llegaron a las canchas de basketball entre risas y planes no realizados, cuando vieron acercarse a cuatro muchachos. Tres de ellos cargaban a uno que estaba inconsciente. Se detuvieron para ver quienes eran, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Miroku cargando a un Inuyasha sangrante y desmayado. Kagome volteó a ver aterrada a Sango, que también tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Pe...pero ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Sango cuando Miroku pasó a lado de ellas.

-Le pegaron con el balón mientras estaba distraído- contestó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por evitar tirar a su amigo.

-¡Pero ve como lo dejaron Miroku! Está sangrando... ustedes que nunca se cuidan-exclamó Sango, que al parecer estaba más consternada que cualquier persona.

-Sí mamá, juro que ya no lo haremos...ahora señorita preocupaciones ¿nos podrías abrir la puerta para que podamos pasar?- Sango hizo lo que Miroku le pidió y volteó a ver a Kagome que seguía con la misma expresión aterrada.

-Ven vamos a acompañarlos a la enfermería- agarró a Kagome por los hombros arrastrándola hacía afuera en dirección a la enfermería.

Sintió una presión en la cabeza, hizo una mueca, apretó los ojos tratando de incorporarse, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y apretó aún más los ojos ¡Diablos! ¡Cómo le dolía! Seguro en su buró se encontraban unas pastillas para mitigar el dolor. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró en una habitación desconocida para él, totalmente blanca, con una cortina que se descorría para ocultar o dar paso a alguien; no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, pero el dolor de cabeza y la ropa cubierta de sangre le decían que algo había sucedido con él. Probablemente se había peleado con alguien. Kouga. Recordó la ira que había sentido cuando lo vio con Kagome en la mañana, seguro él había sido el culpable de su estado. Se bajó de un salto de la cama para ir en busca de Kouga y darle su merecido ¡nadie salía vivo cuando lo provocaban y menos si terminaba en la enfermería!. Se dirigió hacía la cortina para descorrerla y se encontró con una cara angelical muy cerca de su propio rostro de el otro lado, la muchacha frunció el ceño molesta, traía en las manos una pastilla y una vaso con agua.

-¿Qué haces levantado?- preguntó Kagome, depositó el vaso y la pastilla en una mesita cercana a la cama.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? Voy a partirle la cara a Kouga- exclamó Inuyasha empezando a desesperarse por la prisa de ir a cumplir su venganza.

-¿A Kouga? ¿por qué? ¿te hizo algo? Aunque eso es imposible nunca lo vi entrar- dijo dudando de haber visto o no a Kouga, sabía que Inuyasha y Kouga se caían mal desde que se conocieron pero nunca creería capaz a Kouga de hacerle algo a Inuyasha cuando estaba herido.

-¿Qué no me ves mujer? Ese desgraciado seguramente se anda carcajeando de mi- apretó sus puños provocando que las uñas se encajaran en su piel. Kagome le miró extrañada. ¿realmente no recordaba lo que le había pasado? Vio como Inuyasha estaba molesto y lo tomo de una mano y lo miró con ternura. Inuyasha extrañado por el contacto hacía él se relajó y la miro sorprendido.

-Inu, Kouga nunca te pegó, te dieron un balonazo mientras estabas entrenando- aclaró Kagome en un tono dulce y comprensivo, observó como Inuyasha cambiaba de expresión tratando de recordar lo sucedido en el entrenamiento

La miró extrañado, subió la vista al techo intentado recordar pero seguía sin conseguirlo, Kagome lo obligó a sentarse en la cama y le alcanzó el vaso con agua y la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

-No te preocupes si no recuerdas ahorita, la enfermera dijo que iba a ser normal, el golpe que te dieron fue bastante fuerte, así que lo más seguro es que te duela la cabeza y tengas falta de memoria, pero es momentánea- explicó Kagome sentándose en la silla más próxima a la cama, siguió observando a Inuyasha mientras tomaba la pastilla y el agua. Lo miro dulcemente, le gustaba estar cerca de él no, no sabía por que pero Inuyasha le transmitía mucha calma, a pesar de su endemoniado carácter.

-Mmm no te creo, un balonazo no puede haberme causado esto- dijo señalando su ropa llena de sangre

-Si no es cierto ¿me explicar por qué traes el uniforme de básquet?- preguntó Kagome escéptica levantando una ceja, cuando Inuyasha quería ser necio no había nadie en el mundo que le gane.

-¿y yo cómo quieres que sepa? Sí tengo falta de memoria en estos momentos- exclamó Inuyasha a la defensiva de creerle o no a Kagome, era lógico que quisiera proteger a su novio, después de todo ella había preferido estar con Kouga

Entró Miroku seguido de Sango, la enfermera trató de detenerlos pero con una sonrisa coqueta de Miroku y una mirada amenazante de Sango bastaron para dejarlos en paz

-Ah ya veo que volviste del valle de los muertos ¿cómo te sientes hermano?- preguntó Miroku palmeándole la espalda a Inuyasha con cariño

-¿Miroku! Trátalo bien ¿qué no ves como sigue?- le regañó Sango por la falta de cuidado que el chico empleaba con su mejor amigo- Ay Inu, enserio que todo te pasa ¿ cómo no te diste cuenta de que el balón iba hacía ti?-

-¿balón? Entonces ¿sí fue un balonazo?- preguntó Inuyasha volteando a ver a Kagome que lo miraba ceñuda por la falta de confianza

-Pues ¿qué pensaste que era? Si Eru te dio un buen golpe, se vera chico y flaco pero ¿vaya que tiene brazo el muchacho!-aclaró Miroku conteniéndose para no soltarse a reír por la ironía del momento

Sango vio como Kagome observaba a Inuyasha, y su expresión no era la más pacífica que hubiera visto.

-¿por qué no me creíste a mi? ¡ sí yo te dije casi lo mismo!-exclamó Kagome enojada levantándose de la silla precipitadamente

-por que seguramente tu querías encubrir a tu novio para que no le fuera mal- dijo Inuyasha observando como la cara de Kagome pasaba de la sorpresa al enojo provocando el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿mi novio? Enserio que eres tonto Inuyasha, ¡persona más idiota no he podido encontrar!-gritó levantando una mano para darle un golpe a Inuyasha, pero de repente recordó su estado y la bajó con expresión culpable en el rostro.

Miroku y Sango se miraron extrañados por el comportamiento de ambos, así que decidieron intervenir en el asunto antes de que Inuyasha dijera algo más y Kagome le golpeara sin arrepentirse

-Bueno, bueno ya, mejor vámonos a comer que muero de hambre- dijo Miroku agarrándose la panza para enfatizar ese hecho.

-Aunque sería bueno que Inuyasha se fuera a cambiar no?, tú sabes para evitarse preguntas- dijo Sango

Salieron de la enfermería ya una vez arreglado todo y mientras Miroku e Inuyasha se dirigían a los vestidores, Sango y Kagome se adelantaron para ir a comer.

**Hoola de nuevo!**

**Espero que todos esten bien...perdón por la demora... les doy el derecho de lincharme jejej...bueno aquí está otro capítulo espero que les guste si?**

**cuidense mucho y los vere pronto por aquí :D**

**atte: lyrwen =)**


End file.
